merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AgnesFlether/A lesson in vengeance: Agnes' Fletcher thoughts
To be sincere, I am not satisfied with this episode at all. 'Things that bothered me about Arwen:' *Why didn't Arthur and Gwen celebrated their anniversary alone? *Why didn't Arthur and Gwen shared a kiss at last? It's been the middle of the Season and we haven't seen Gwen and Arthur kissing. I am not an Arwen shipper, in fact, I think that Lancelot deserved to be with Gwen more, but they are married. They were about to spent their anniversary with Merlin, I know he is Arthur's best friend but that doesn't mean he has to be with Arthur all the time. Is he with Arthur when he pees? I know Gwen is evil now but Arthur doesn't know it so it pisses me off that there were no tender moments between them. 'Things th'at bothered me about Arthur' *Why did Arthur sentenced someone to death without proofs (except of something which wasn't enough). *Why didn't he ask Gwen why she had Merlin imprisoned? Arthur should definitely ask Gwen the reasons of her actions. We should also see the knights being surprised of Gwen thinking Merlin as the murderer and perhaps defending Merlin. I think Gwaine was Merlin's friend, yet in this season they act more like people who know each other and just that. 'What bothered me about Gwen *The whole villain thing I think the main problem is that Gwen does not make a good villain. I am sorry, I don't mean to insult her fans. I also don't mean that Angel isn't a good actress. I was ok with the idea of making Gwen evil, just following Morgana's path in season 3, I was actually pretty excited with that. But seeing it on action, I can do nothing but admit that Gwen is not as good villain as Morgana is. Even though Morgana was so good and carrying in seasons 1 and 2, she made me believe she became evil, in fact she is one of the greatest female villains. She changed gradually, step by step. Seeing Gwen acting like Morgana just doesn't feel right. I don't know if it's because of her role as Arthur's queen. I don't believe it's that. After all Morgana was Uther's daughter and it didn't bother me at all. I believe it's because it doesn't fit Gwen to be bad. And what is more annoying is that Gwen has no good reason to kill Arthur as Morgana had to kill Uther. It's just happened. The one day she is deeply in love with Arthur and tells him that "That is because they don't know you like I do. If they did, they would feel nothing but love" and the other one she hate him and wants him dead. I remembered that in "The Dark Tower" she said to Morgana she would not be part of her game.She knew Arthur, Merlin and Elyan she saw was just shadows and nothing more. I don't believe she enchanted her or that she is not Gwen but someone else in her place as many fans claim. I am certain something happened after she said that she wouldn't be part of Morgana's game. Perhaps, Morgana brainwahsed her and frightened her more and more with the roots.But they should definitely give us a clue. It's alright to make your audience have questions, it actually keeps the interest. But when the questions are too many and unaswered (even questions from season 4) and there are plot holes as well, it is so irritating. 'Mordred, Morgana and Gwen(again)' Apart from that, I think Mordred should definitely get more screen time. He was supposed to be the villain, the alliance between him and Morgana was that would destroy Arthur. And everyone thought he was going to be the traitor. And suddenly we have an alliance between Gwen and Morgana. That's very clever and the writers finally came up with something really interesting but they ruined it because of the way it was done. They could give more evidence of how Gwen turned out to be a villain, as I previously said. Also, being a villain doesn't mean hate everyone. Villains have friends also. Just because she hates Arthur for some reasons it doesn't mean she has to hate everyone back in Camelot. But writers of course can't get that. Anyway, I am off- topic, I was talking about Mordred's lacking screen time, but I have nothing more to say about it so I'm giving an end to it. 'It's not all gloom and doom' There were some good moments, though. I enjoyed Dragoon the Great, Colin Morgan was great as he always is and the way he talked to guards and the cooker was so funny. I also liked the communication between Gwen and the knights, especially sir Leon. It's good to see him getting more lines. 'Deja Vu or has it happened again?' The scene with the Old Morgana and Gwen in the bargain reminded me a scene in season 3 with Morgause and Morgana. Also, the ending reminded me of Season 3 episode 2 when everyone was thinking that Morgana did save the day and Morgana and Merlin were looking at each other. I liked these repeatitive moments. They made me be in Merlin's shoes and think "So many years've passed, so many dangers we've been through and still the same things happen again with different protagonists" . 'Why did all this happen?' I believe Gwen wants Arthur dead because of the Disir episode. The disir said Arthur that "If you wish to save all you hold dear.....bow to the Goddess. I know I am writing a review for episode 7 but I think there is a connection among episode 5 (The disir), episode 6(The dark tower) and episode 7(A Lesson in Vengeance). At first I thought that The disir punished Arthur by saving Mordred who is the one who'll kill him. I think I was wrong. It's not only that. It's a whole bane for Arthur with more parts. One of them is that everything he holds dear, everything he loves will be lost or turned against him. That's why Morgana managed to take Gwen with her. 'All in all?' I hoped yesterday's episode to be like "The disir", which was the best episode so far. I knew that Merlin was going to save the day again and someone else to get all the credit. I am looking forward for the next episode and I hope it will be much more intense. Category:Blog posts